Those Damn Chickens
by time.forgets
Summary: Set straight after that moment in 6x18- Suicide is Painless. "I didn't just leave, I ran" Please read and review! Jules


**A.N. Okay so I just saw 6x18 _Suicide is Painless_ and the last scene....I mean gahh! The pulling away of the hand and yeah- this sprung to mind and I didn't want to put it with my other one-shots because they are denial stories and this is....kinda angsty and it's what I thought happened right after that scene.**

* * *

_Arizona POV_

I left.

No; I didn't just leave, I ran.

I ran as fast as I possibly could away from that kitchen because Calliope, my beautiful, perfect Calliope had said the very thing I didn't want. The very thing that I had been praying for her not to say for the past few days.

I didn't want kids. I didn't want kids at all because as much as I saw the love in the room, every single day I saw how one single, tiny detail could ruin a whole family, how one tiny hug could almost kill someone.

I had dreams, constant terrifying dreams about the kids that I wasn't good enough to save. I had dreams that left me screaming, sweating and crying in my bed late at night, terrifying dreams that left me no choice but to throw on a pair of shorts and run as far and fast as I could until I could barely breathe, the freezing cold, hard pavement biting the bottom of my bare calloused feet.

That's what I did. When everything got too much for me I ran.

I was cursing the skinny jeans that I was wearing for restricting the blood flow to my ass as I flew down the pavement- already half way to nowhere. Nowhere because I didn't have anywhere I could go. I had finally stopped the lease on my apartment the month before and all of my friends were Callie's friends too...wait.

I changed my course of direction and sprinted twice as fast as before to a house I had only been to once and only to pick up something before the infamous Girls Night.

Teddy.

Teddy was the one friend I had and the only person I trusted enough to go to.

I kept on running, thinking about everything except the scene I had just left in Callie's- in our- apartment. The horrible scene that I had run away from like the coward I was.

Finally Teddy's small house was in sight and I breathed a sigh of relief which came out as more of a tired gasp than anything else and it seemed like all the running I had done in the early hours of the morning had been preparing me for this moment.

I knocked on the door hard, not caring about how late it was, just wanting to get out of the cold and into the comfort of a friend but no one was answering. No one was home and then it hit me. All the drama that I had lived through that night, the talk, the look on her face as I pulled my hand away from her tanned, warm one and I collapsed against the hard, unforgiving door of my only friend; finally realising how deep is shit I really was.

"Calliope," I whispered to the empty street before curling up into a tiny ball, not caring who saw me, to cry my eyes out.

It looked like I had just lost the thing that was most important to me.

* * *

_Teddy POV_

I was driving home, the blush still evident from my night at the walk of shame to my car. Mark Sloan lived up to his reputation let me tell you.

I was still trying to get the indecent thoughts out of my head as I rounded into my street when I saw a huddle on my doorstep and all of a sudden there was no dirty thinking; only tense alertness ingrained in me from years in the military.

I got out of the car keeping well away from the package at my door and it wasn't until I'd done a complete circuit of my house that I saw the blonde curls hidden under a dark jacket.

Arizona.

I walked towards her slowly, gently shaking her shoulder to wake her up and opening my arms so she could collapse into me, her tear stained, puffy eyes unmistakable even in the dark.

"Shh," I whispered, no clue why she was here; she and Callie had seemed fine before and I knew she hadn't had any hard cases today. Arizona was a tough woman and I didn't think there was anything else that could put her in this state.

"It'll be okay," I whispered, not knowing if it was.

"I just wanted chickens," she sobbed into my coat and I awkwardly extracted my keys from my pocket and let us into the dark house. "I just wanted chickens but it wasn't good enough for her."

"It's okay," I whispered hopefully somewhat comfortingly. "No one's stopping you from having chickens."At that the tears which were previously slowing down started up full force and I internally berated myself.

_Obviously chickens were a sensitive subject.

* * *

_

**A.N. What do you think happened right after the baby-talk scene? Love to hear the answer to that and your thoughts on this little story in a review!**

**Jules**


End file.
